


Ocean and Night

by Element6



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element6/pseuds/Element6
Summary: Just some stuff about Corvo and Daud which doesn't make any sense. I wanted to write it - I wrote it.Also, I was just practicing my English 'cause it is not my native language.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Daud
Kudos: 12





	Ocean and Night

Daud carefully looked around, feeling someone's glance on his neck. He thought he was all alone here, but it would be blithe to think that was true in such a situation. Daud was in his cabinet near the bed. It was deep night. 

Daud was always circumspect to the details in his cabinet - especially his scabbard. But it was empty. 

"Sometimes you're such a gaper," said someone's voice in raillery. 

A stranger stood near the window, next to Daud's shoulder - Daud turned around and looked right into that... moonlit face, quite long dark hair made it look paler than usual. 

"I asked you to cease such arrivals, Corvo," even when Daus's voice was strong and indignant, he felt timidity to the man in front of him. 

Nonetheless, Corvo didn't response - he was miserly to the words. Corvo's hand was ready to up and touch Daud's jacket, but Daud stepped back. A little piece of comprehension told him that - be aware of something... dangerous. All of his life Daud was covert, closed to other, however, now it looked like he was the only one disclosed, tremulously standing in front of... Is Corvo just "others"? No, Daud wasn't sure. "It would be so easy if the only relationship between them was an enmity..." sighed Daud to himself. 

"Why are you here?''

" I thought you had a nightmare," replied Corvo, still looking at him with patience. "You screamed".

"Did you hear me screaming?" Daud was embarrassed by such an unexpected answer, he turned away, trying to hide his face. He was afraid he might not save his equanimity. 

"Tell me, Daud," Corvo hesitated to converge close to him, but his glance... No, it was ridiculous, Corvo couldn't look like that. 

"Tell what? Do you expect me to cry on your shoulder and tell you everything from my mind? You blunder," a vexation was breaking through Daud's voice. "I'm not as pitiful as you think, Corvo."

Silence. The spectre had surrounded Daud's mind before he looked at Corvo, who stood a little closer, still fluctuating. He was looking at Daud unconstrainedly with strange softness in his eyes. 

"I don't," he said shortly and after he shut up tittered by dissipation in his voice. "Sometimes I'm glad you don't know anything about me. It shows my endurance to you. But sometimes I want to be weak and make you see my idolatry of you."

Corvo looked right into Daud's eyes. In the dark of night, they were much darker, but little sparks were visible deep inside this inexorable ocean. 

"That's what I feel when I'm next to you," Corvo's voice cracked and got silent in waiting for Daud's answer. 

"I confess, too, Corvo." 

"Sometimes... I feel desolation when I'm alone." 

This gloomy and tender ocean was making Daud drown in it. He can't fight back.

"But now you're not alone."

And he didn't want to resist.


End file.
